Cybercrime generally refers to criminal activity involving computer systems. Such criminal activity includes the use of computer systems to perpetrate crimes and illegally access private electronic data. Cybercriminals may gain access to private user account information in a number of ways. For example, cybercriminals may obtain user account credentials and information by exploiting weaknesses in centralized computer systems, by infiltrating local computer systems of users, by deceiving users into providing account information, by stealing user account information directly from a source, by intercepting user account information from a user or network, and by reusing captured user account information to unlawfully access other systems.
Password reuse generally describes when a user sets the same password or credentials on two or more different computer systems or websites. For example, a user may use the same username and password to access their work account, social media account, and online financial accounts. While users may view such reuse as a convenience, cybercriminals prey on such behavior causing major losses each year. For example, cybercriminals may acquire user credentials via phishing, malware, exploiting security vulnerabilities, or another party. Cybercriminals then may test the stolen credentials on other websites to identify the best candidates to sell or to begin monetizing other accounts associated with the stolen credentials.
Information privacy generally refers to the protection of sensitive user data. For example, law, industry standards, and self-regulation may define data privacy rules and regulations. However, such practices generally limit the sharing of user account information, even in a security-related context that would protect both users and other organizations.
Therefore, providing new and improved ways of detecting and responding to password reuse across different systems, and educating users about existing or imminent password reuse while maintaining the highest data privacy standards are of importance.